falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
City Liner
(GNR Plaza) }} City Liner was the name given by the D.C. Metro Service Bureau to a public bus network. This network covered most of Washington, D.C. and the surrounding communities in Maryland and Virginia. Buses Each bus in the fleet was powered by a nuclear engine with exhaust vents in the front and rear. Access panels, located on the outside of the bus and just beneath the driver, were used by mechanics for accessing critical components of the bus. On either side of the bus, there were double folding doors with a handrail for the entering and exiting of passengers. On the front of the bus, a digital display gave directions on where the bus was heading. Inside the bus, passengers would sit on benches, while the driver sat up front on a raised podium. Advertisements were placed above the windows in the passenger compartment. Each bus had identifying marks. The marks on one bus read: "DC L 25601" and "406". All buses in the game have the same identifying marks. As to features, there are two 1950s-style projections that mimic stereotypical rocket engine designs of the time, located on either side of the bus' front end. These are most visible from the top of the bus. One can get to the top of a bus by simply doing a series of small jumps starting from one of the rearward projections which has the words "No Step" labeled on it. On the back it cautions: "Warning: Radiation" and "Warning: Exhaust". Explosive capability The City Liner, when shot at enough will have the second largest of the vehicle explosions followed by the transport truck and preceded by the Vertibird. With the power of roughly 3 mini nukes exploding beside each other simultaneously, but with less damage after the explosion, there will be 1-2 rads for about 2 minutes. A high DR and the Adamantium Skeleton perk can prevent serious injury on all but the highest difficulty. Bus stops A typical bus stop for the City Liner network was a canopy-type structure that may or may not have a bench and/or a garbage can. Sometimes there were two or more bus stops in the same location. For example, Fairfax ruins had four of these stops. Bus stops were located: * In Springvale. * Adjacent to the Super-Duper Mart. * In Fairfax ruins. * North of the Chryslus Building. * West of the Metro Station in Arlington Cemetery North. * North-west of Mama Dolce's. * East of Metro station in Arlington Cemetery South. * On Fairfield Drive in Falls Church, on same block as super mutant camp. * North of the office building in Falls Church, on island in parking lot. * Pennsylvania Avenue, on the road. Notes * It is possible to scale any bus in the game by the rear, where the signs read "No Step". There is an invisible set of steps located here, running against the bus (unencumbered) while looking up will usually accomplish this. One may rapidly jump up the back of the bus as well to glide to the top (or side if it's flipped over). The player can walk up buses from the back regardless of if they are upright, or flipped onto their side. * While the intact City Liner has doors on both sides, the broken in half bus seen in the introduction only has a door on the right side, similar to Fallout 4's '' bus. Appearances City Liner appears in ''Fallout 3, and several wrecks and halves with interiors can be found in Fallout: New Vegas. It is also seen in the Fallout 3 intro as the camera zooms out to the radio and then scans along the seats and some advertisements. Gallery Cityliner Bus.png|The broken off front section of a City Liner Cityliner Bus (2).png Cityliner Bus (3).png|A close up on the drivers cabin City liner Buses.png FO4 Art Bus.jpg|Bus from The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 3 vehicles Category:Fallout 3 destructable world objects Category:Fallout: New Vegas vehicles fr:City Liner ru:Городской лайнер zh:City Liner